<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red by StrawhatsAndDelibirds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647610">Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds'>StrawhatsAndDelibirds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:36:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you're willing to deny fate, you can get anything. Even something that was lost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annette Fantine Dominic/Lysithea von Ordelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been about a month now since the surgery. Professor Hanneman had successfully removed her crests, but she still felt so weak. It was so frustrating, because after all this she felt as though nothing had changed. Maybe things had progressed too far and now she was going to die regardless. All that effort that had been put into this for her had been for nothing. All that time, and all that care, only for her to die anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though she wasn’t as bad as she had been in the weeks prior to the surgery, that didn’t mean that anything further recovery was promised to her. Professor Hanneman did warn that she wasn’t going to feel the full effects until her body adjusted to the lack of crests. There was hope that this all would pass soon enough, but she wasn’t going to hold her breath. All her affairs had been in order long before she got here. The fact that she had been able to make it this far had been a miracle. Five years had long since passed, and still she was here alive. The thought made her more anxious than anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she laid in bed, she couldn’t help but think how odd the way she felt was. She had made peace with death years ago. Every belonging she had figured out who they were going to, what of the responsibilities she had prior, she had put thought into all of it. Yet now that she was here at what had to be the end of her life, she was afraid. She didn’t want to go, and it was as if every preparation she had made meant nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had to have been all the effort that had been put into keeping her here. She couldn’t hold it against them. She had managed to find people that were willing to help save her, and that gave her more faith than she perhaps should’ve ever had. At the very least they made it so her passing wouldn’t be as painful as it would have been. Thinking about all that they have done for it, maybe it would be okay if she held onto the selfish desire to want to live. Even if after everything the odds seemed so small.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts were disrupted by her wife moving next to her. Annette, the wonderful woman that helped make so much of this happen. She stayed next to her in her time of need, to keep her out of the memories of her dark past. She had let her be selfish so many times before. Letting her love her, even if their time was limited. Every day she had to wonder what she had done to deserve an angel like her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t imagine that she was comfortable right now. Right now she could be biased, but the bed wasn’t very comfy. It was an older bed and even with how small they both were, it was a struggle to fit them both in. Even after Annette had given up on a bed of her own to be with her, Lysithea couldn’t help but turn over and plant a kiss on her cheek. Her eyes fluttered over to look at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, are you feeling any better today?” She smiled, her hand gently stroking her cheek. It was like any other morning before things started to deteriorate. It was one of her favorite parts of the day. It was like nothing had happened, and they were still at home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About the same.” Still her voice was quiet. Her voice before wasn’t exactly loud, but it was little more than a whisper. It was a month since the surgery and so little progress had been made. It stung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annette opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. Her hand moved up her face from her cheek to her hair. She couldn’t tell what she was doing, but her brow was furrowed as she was looking at something on her head. Her first look must not’ve been enough, because she shifted, scooting forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your hair was like your dad’s before your crests, right?” She asked, as she seemed to search for something in her hair. That was an odd question. She couldn’t think of why that’d be of any importance right now.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Annette pulled back, and got out of the bed. Something was happening, and she wasn’t sure what any of this meant. Being in the dark made her nervous. The procedure was new, so any side effects were unknown right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back.” She hurried out the door. There wasn’t anything wrong, as there? Lately whenever Annette moved like that, it was usually to her side because something concerning happened. It was worrying to see her move so fast and out of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were thoughts of her condition getting worse. She was running to get Professor Hanneman or Professor Manuella because something of her condition was taking a turn for the worst. She should’ve known better than to expect things to get better. She knew that no matter how many lives of those mages she took, that nothing would fix any of this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annette rushed back into the room, with a mirror in her hands. She pulled up the chair next to the bed and held it out in front of her. She already knew that she looked horrible. Like a corpse, yet she could still see herself breathe. She looked over to Annette for answers. It seemed almost mean of Annette to make her look at herself in this condition. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at your hair, at the roots.” She beamed. Now Lysithea was starting to catch onto the tone of her voice. Something had happened, and finally it was something good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes moved up from her face to her hair, and her heart stopped. Hesitantly, her hands touched the newly emerged hair. It was faint, but she could see it. The traces of that wine red her hair used to be. Before any of this happened. It was back. She had given up on it completely, like those years of her life, but it was back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let out a choked laugh, as she struggled to both laugh and cry. Of all the things that could’ve happened. Maybe there was hope. Maybe after all this time she could afford to dream of tomorrow. She could be selfish enough to dream of a family of her own, with Annette where they didn’t have to spend all of it painfully aware of the passing of time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s red.” She looked over to Annette, who was now also crying. Her wife hugged her and it was the most wonderful hug she had ever felt in her life. They both knew that there was a chance that this all could be alright. That they were going to make it past all this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is! You’re going to have beautiful red hair again!” This would be the first time that Annette was going to see her with her real hair, and not the shock of white that it had become. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all these years, despite everything that has happened, here in this room was where her victory truly was. They had taken everything from her, yet now she held in her hands a true triumph over them. For her family, her wife, and for herself. She had her complete victory, and they were never going to be able to steal it back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The future was hers, and they were never going to hurt her ever again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>